


Surprise, motherfucker

by InDrain



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Confusion, Other, Surprise Party, Torao loves his partners, prank, ŹOOĻ Week, ŹOOĻ being ŹOOĻ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 01:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InDrain/pseuds/InDrain
Summary: ŹOOĻ decided to celebrate Torao's birthday in their own way.





	Surprise, motherfucker

**Author's Note:**

> I COULDN'T MISS TORAO'S BIRTHDAY WITHOUT GIVING HIM THE HAPPINESS HE DESERVES  
> PLEASE ENJOY!!

 

Just a week before the 15th of March. 

It was the brunette's day off hence his mind didn't help wondering things. 

Torao wasn't one to care about birthday celebrations, he wasn't planning on engaging in any kind of them, completely cutting off his family as well as not having any interest in keeping friends, encouraged his decision of spending the day quietly like a normal one.

However it's still hard not to be conscious of one's own birth day.

His thoughts were cut off by the ringing of his doorbell, Torao lowered the volume of his TV that was playing TRIGGER's recent live  ~~Which was only on, to get more informations on how to beat their rivals, of course.~~  And went to get the door.

There stood a very familiar redhead. 

 "Yo Tora!! how have you been?"

 "What an unexpected visit, come in."

 "Ah no, I've a job after an hour and I need to get there as soon as possible, just wanted to ask if you're free on 15th next week?"

 "Why come personally then? You could have called me you know?" Smirking as his mind got idea of what his group mate was planning. 

"Yea, a point there. Anyway you free?!"

"After one in the afternoon I'm all good"

"Great!! Then let's meet at two p.m., same restaurant we've been to, last time." Touma informed with a smile before excusing himself and waving goodbye as soon as Torao nodded at him.

 Closing the door, the brunette went back to the comfort of his couch with an unconscious smiling face which was a bit looking forward to next week.

                               

Two days have passed since Touma's invitation and since then, there was no more said regarding the matter.

Inside ŹOOĻ's dressing room, the four were getting ready for their appearance in a well known night programme.

The room was filled with their usual dumb banter which was stopped by one of the staff arriving to call them in the studio, Haruka was the first to leave followed by the redhead who wore an excited face.

But before Torao can follow any of the two, he felt the slender fingers of a certain one, tapping on his shoulders hence stopping the brunette in his tracks. 

"Mido-san, please wait a minute." the white haired called.

The brunette turned to look at the one calling him. "Is something the matter, Minami?"

"By any chance, Are you free at 4 p.m. on the 15th?" 

Torao was taken back by the question "I guess..why?"

"Just thought it'd be a good idea to hang out from time to time."

"Not like I mind or have anything important to attend to, that day."

"Glad to hear so, wait for me at the small café by street xxxx." The white haired said with a smile before following their two partners, leaving Torao by himself. 

"I thought Minami doesn't give much care about birthdays, Was it Touma's magical convincing ability?" The brunette wondered loudly in the empty room.

"TORA, YOU PLAN TO SPEND THE WHOLE DAY IN THE DRESSING ROOM OR SOMETHING?!" Touma called from afar pulling the brunette from his thoughts. 

"Coming!!" His steps hurried to unite with the rest.

                   

"Even though It's that famous director, I don't plan on accepting their offer, his movies get too deep to the point of being hella boring!! Does anyone even watch this kind of thing these days?!" The popular actress sitting before the brunette complained.

Three days before the 15th and Torao was spending one of his infamous nights. 

"Torao-san are you listening?" The one in front of him tried again when she got no response of the brunette. 

"Sorry, spaced for a second." 

"If there's something preoccuping Torao-san's mind, why not let me relieve it in a more quiet place?" The actress said with known seductive smile.

But before any replies were given to her, the brunette's phone rang and showed an Isumi haruka on its screen.

"I have to take this." Torao said and stood from their table to get to a better place before answering. 

_"I thought you weren't going to answer me."_ The youngest complained.

"Grown ups aren't always free to answer immediately."

_"I bet you were just messing around with some woman."_

"It's not just messing around, when you grow up you'll understand." Torao said in a teasing way.

_"Nah, not interested, just accompany me to the newly opened sweets shop in the area after three days at 6 p.m."_

"Didn't you say you've made friends Haruka?"

_"Don't tease me!! Of course i have but I can't always ask them to hang out, can I? If you don't want to go that's fine, I'll go by myself. Not like I'm in dire need of you I was only being nice, you know."_

Laughing at the expected attitude "No no, I'll be going." The brunette informed his partner. 

_"Don't forget. 6 p.m. Don't be late."_

Torao was met by complete silence announcing the end of the call.

"You finished?" The actress asked as soon as the brunette returned.

However he didn't take his seat across from her but grapped his jacket that was left nearby. "Let's make it next time, I've to go now." Torao gave his flirtous smile before paying the bill and leaving the whole place.

                     

It was the fifteenth of March.

Torao didn't have many offers for the day and have already finished everything by one in the morning which allowed him to get to his place earlier than expected. 

The house was quiet as ever, going to his room, the brunette changed into a casual outfit, checking himself in the mirror, earned his features a smirk due to his look fitting well for the special day.

Not wasting any more time, he left.

It didn't take Torao long to arrive at the specific restaurant, but not seeing his partner there gave him an idea that he may have been earlier than expected. 

Less than five minutes passed before the arrival of the redhead.

"Didn't expect you to be the earlier one." Sitting before the brunette he gave a weird smile.

"I finished early and had nothing better to do."

"Not to have anything to do...Mido-san's popularity is going downhill, I guess."

"Mido-san? You had a change of heart or something?"

"What are you talking about. It's always been Mido-san."

"Since when that _always_ exactly?"

"Always is always. You're being silly asking such questions."

"It was just weird, hearing it from you instead of Minami."

"But, I'm Minami."

"Not a funny joke, Touma."

"Inumaru-san has a job right now."

"What job? You're sitting before me?!"

"I think I informed you I'm Natsume Minami, it's rude to keep pretending I'm someone else."

"WHAT MINAMI?!" 

"Please Don't yell in the middle of a restaurant Mido-san, people are looking at us."

Being aware of the stares sent their way, the brunette smiled apologetically at everyone there before returning to his partner. 

"Stop that joke, it's not funny one bit." Torao said quietly. 

Sighing at the brunette. "Do I look like I'm joking...and here I was actually looking forward to our meeting, Would it be better if I call Inumaru-san here instead? But you'll have to wait for one more hour before he's free."

"........."

"Mido-san?"

"What did we meet here for."

"Do we need to have a reason?"

"Yes."

"Just wanted to chat and maybe discuss a bit about our songs."

"What about the songs?"

"You know I'm the one in charge of them, you've any idea for future references or any complaints about the previous ones?"

"In charge of our songs...yeah...I don't think I can help."

"That's okay, it's my job after all, I shouldn't have asked."

"You won't have anything?"

"I had a cup of tea before coming here I'm all good."

"Yeah, Minami likes Oolong tea.."

"What's about that?"

"Just refreshing my memory."

"Is that so, then please do to your heart content."

"My eyes needed that refreshing more than I thought."

"Doesn't seem like that to me, they're as beautiful as ever."

"It's too off comparing to the original."

"The original?"

The brunette just kept looking at the one before him. "So you only wanted to ask my help about the songs? There's nothing else?"

"You're thinking of something else? I don't mind Mido-san telling me about it, go on."

"No."

"..Is it me or Is it getting awkward out of nowhere?"

"Thanks to a certain joke."

"You still going on about that."

"As if I can believe."

"You look good."

"Thank you."

"I expected the famous _'surely I am'_ , it's a weird Mido-san today, as I thought there's something you wanted to talk about."

"Looking like Touma, but acting like Minami, you sure I'm the weird one?"

"You didn't have enough sleep, today?"

"I'm not in a dream."

"How can I be here if you were."

"That's the exact reason, proofing it's a dream."

"I'm not gonna pinch you."

"You don't need to, we're in public, I've an image to keep."

"Oh, Does that mean I should pinch you in private?" The red head tried to mimick a particular smirk.

"I have to admit, you're a good actor, Are you auditioning for some drama?"

"Mido-san, I've been in countless dramas and have a good reputation going, about my acting skills."

"My bad, I think I forgot and confused you for another redhead by mistake."

"No worries, if you realize your mistake."

"I'm not gonna realize it anytime soon."

"Speaking of the time, I've to go now, I hope you'll feel better by the next time we meet." The younger idol was already out of his chair.

"Why the rush..It hasn't even been two hours yet?" Torao looked at the clock before staring at his partner. 

"I wish I can spend more time, but Mido-san is busy, right?"

The brunette paused for a minute when his mind recalled making plans with the white haired, few days ago.

"I see, you remember, now excuse me."

Touma was out of the brunette's sight as soon as the words left his lips however, the brunette only sat there sipping on his juice and watching the minutes pass.

Finishing his drink, Torao decided to quiet wasting time and going to the near café, which only took him ten minutes to get there and spot the white haired waiting for him inside.

"You're late." Was the first thing said to Torao as he arrived.

Occupying the seat across from the other one. "You could have started with greeting me first."

"Not when you left me here for over fifteen minutes like some loner."

"Don't get all mad at me for something like this."

"Because of you, I didn't get my daily sweets dosage yet."

"...You like sweets?"

"You're really asking me that after all this time?!"

"But you never had any, before...at least not when I was with you."

"I do all the time."

"I'm sure I haven't lost my memory yet."

"Maybe you hit your head, it happens."

"I can feel the pain."

"You hit it when you were asleep."

"I'm not that idiotic."

"Don't flatter yourself."

"You like it when I flatter myself."

"Hell, never. It's too lame, and reminds me of that fake Kujo Tenn." The white haired made a disgusted face at the name he just said.

"Wait a fucking minute."

His partner just looked confused, waiting for the brunette to continue. 

"Fancy introducing me, yourself?"

"What are you talking? Can't you already see me."

"Please just do."

"I'm Haruka, Isn't that obvious?"

"You're kidding me.."

"Why would I do?!"

"Is it April fools and no one notified me?"

"It's still march, what are you blabbering about."

"Then, certainly it's a dream."

"Torao..Are you stupid?"

"So, it wasn't only Touma.."

"Did something happen with Touma?"

Ignoring the question directed at him, the brunette called for the waiter and pointed at the white haired to order, who in turn, wasted no time in getting a set of different flavoured dounts. 

"Didn't ever think I'll get to experience Minami's acting skills, first hand."

"First Touma then Minami, what are you going on about?"

"Touma was good but his facial expressions weren't matching well, however you're extra good, it's like you indeed switched personalities, why didn't you think of cosplaying him as well? I'd have completely believed you without any bit of doubt."

The white haired sent an _Are you crazy_ look towards the brunette, while his lips were busy with the chocolate dount in his hand.

"How's composing songs going with you? I heard you're stuck with them or something."

"Stop hallucinating, I'm not Minami."

"My bad."

"I know I invited you to accompany me, but just watching me eat doesn't feel good."

"I'm full and had a drink half an hour ago when I was with Touma. Or should I say Minami? Wouldn't it feel awkward telling you I was meeting you, though."

"I won't pressure you in having any but feel free to take a bite if you want."

"Right, Did you tell Touma we were meeting?!"

"No, why would I do so?"

"That's weird..was he just guessing.."

"....." the white haired gave Torao a puzzled look.

"It's nothing, enjoy your sweets time."

Silence spread between the two for couple of minutes, before it was cut off by the white haired. 

"The weather is good today, making it feel like a special day, somehow."

"It's a completely normal day."

The other one smiled at Torao's answer. "Someone will think they're abandoned if you don't go to them on time."

Taking a notice of the time, the brunette found it to be past six.

"You were lying."

"About?"

"I'm leaving and hoping tomorrow this tasteless prank will end."

The white haired waved Torao goodbye with a fake borrowed smile. 

 

Arriving at the shop where they were supposed to meet, The brunette found haruka waiting outside.

"I thought Tora wasn't going to come."

"I'm a man of my word."

"We don't hang out and you were late."

"Why were you waiting out here, though."

"Let's have a walk."

"Not going in?"

"No, I'm not much fan of sweets."

"Did you three plan this?"

"Plan what?"

"Pretending to be each other."

"I'm not pretending to be anyone."

"Do you need a mirror?"

"Why would you have a mirror?"

"For emergencies but that's not the point here."

"Tora, you look upset..you can tell me if anything is bothering you."

"Caring Haruka is surely a sight."

"Haru is home, playing that game he was recently hooked on."

"Is it interesting that much?"

"You've to try it yourself if you're curious."

"I can't do something like this."

"And that's why?"

"Where are we going to?"

"It's nice every while to just walk around, especially if the weather's good and quiet."

"I thought today would turn a lot differently."

The high schooler noticed the hidden disappointment on his partner's features as they walked side by side.

"How did you expect it to be."

"I don't know."

"Then, Why are you disappointed?"

"I'm not disappointed in anything."

"Was it fun?"

"I don't like having pranks played on me."

"Is being with us, fun?"

"What do you think?"

"It is."

"I guess..I agree."

The answer stopped Haruka in his tracks and He turned to the brunette with a grin. "I'm glad, then."

Torao didn't realise his face mirroring the one before him with a happy smile of his own.

The disappointment was no longer there, even if his partners didn't prepare a big party or usual celebrations for his birthday, yet he can still admit he celebrated the day in a more unique way.

"I've never been to your place, invite me." Haruka's voice pulled him back.

"It's not that much different from the usual."

"This won't stop me from wanting to go."

"I'll think of suitable time to invite you."

"I meant to do it now."

"Isn't now a bit?!"

"You've someone staying there at the moment?"

"No, I live there by myself."

"Then, What's stopping you? Also wouldn't you feel bad If we just walked and then I went back home?"

"Let's turn right at the next crossroad, then walk ten minutes straight before turning right again, it's the third building there."

Both idols started walking in the direction of the older's house. "Please, be my guide, Tora."

"Ahh, and I thought I got Haruka back."

"You want to argue about that again."

"For forth time in the same day? Please spare me."

"Good to hear it's a no."

"One day I'll know who thought it was a good idea to do this."

"But today's not that day."

"You shouldn't be proud saying so."

"Is this the one?" Haruka pointed at a certain building. 

The brunette just nodded and took his keys to unlock the door to let both of them in.

However Torao was far from expecting another two presences being already there, standing beside a table that had a strawberry cake on it along with bottles of sake and juice.

And a ** _"Happy Birthday, Mido Torao."_ **Coming from the three idols at the same time as soon as his orbs fall on the scene they have prepared.

The brunette didn't say anything and just stared for few seconds, till Touma walked to him. "Hey, Tora you there?" The redhead waved his hand back and forth, before the brunette's face as if checking. 

"Fufufu, Mido-san is too surprised to the point of losing his vocabulary." The white haired said with a smile.

"You really thought we'd miss on your first birthday together, that's too mean." Haruka said as he walked inside, leaving Torao and Touma standing by the door.

"..When did you prepare this.." the brunette asked no one in particular but Touma smirked.

"We had all day, didn't we."

"The prank was Minami's idea, though." Haruka added.

"I couldn't help wanting to see different Mido-san from the normal one." 

"It was my and Haru's first time acting, so how was it?!!" The redhead asked with enthusiasm.

"Hurry with the cake first, I'm starving here, you know." Haruka complained as his gaze left the cake to look at the brunette. 

Looking at everyone's smiles, eagerly waiting for his answer. "You guys are really.." a smile began to form on Torao's face and his legs started to go to where Minami and Haruka were waiting along with Touma by his side with one arm wrapped around his shoulder.

 

Torao's mind was having but a single thought. 

_"Irreplaceable"._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday Mido Torao, you deserve all love and happiness in whole world.  
> Somehow this fanfic ended up having few smiliartires with Torao's birthday rabbit tv so if you haven't seen it yet, PLEASE DO  
> As always kudos, criticism or comments are always appreciated!!


End file.
